With Growth Comes New Feelings
by BlackMoonTiger
Summary: Haruka is going to college, Kana is in High school and Chiaki is in Middle school and she's popular. Makoto starts to see Chiaki as a girl and can't help but want her attention. But thats hard to do when she clings to Fujioka everytime she see him.
1. Chapter 1

I really love this series, but there aren't enough fanfics for it. And this story has been stuck in my head for a while now, so I decided to put it up and see what response I get from it. I think Chiaki is just awesome! And I love her attitude towards Makoto and Kana and how she always sits on Fujioka's lap.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Minami-ke, because if I did there would be some actual couples.

********************************************************

Chapter 1: The Visit

"You can come over for the study group we're having tonight. If you want."

Makoto stared in shock at her words. Inside he was jumping for joy. It's been forever since he's been over to the Minami home. It seems every time he goes over, he seems to do something to mess it up and it ends with him getting kicked out and returning as Mako-chan. It's been a year and a half now, since he's been Mako-chan. When Chiaki and her friends entered Middle school, Makoto made a vow to never dress up as Mako-chan, and to get himself invited over by himself. On his last visit, he was doing well until he helped bring the drinks to the table. He tripped and spilled everything over Chiaki, who on that day chose to wear a white blouse. She was twice as embarrassed because Fujioka was there as well. But now he was invited over again! And he would make sure to not mess up this time.

"S-sure! I'll be over!"

Chiaki nodded and walked back over to Uchida and the others. Since entering Middle school, Chiaki has gotten more popular and finally got the womanly figure she wanted. But that also meant she had her own group of admires too. When Makoto looked around the classroom, all he saw were the glares of most of the boys of the class, aimed at him. It's only lately that Makoto has noticed how much his friends have grown. Especially the girls. He got over his crush on Haruka, during their last year in elementary. But he still found himself, looking for a way into the Minami household.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and everyone went back to their seats. Makoto stared across the classroom, and watched Chiaki. Her sandy-colored hair had gotten longer and she was taller. But so was Makoto. He had started to notice that he always seemed to tower over her, no matter how tall she grew. Makoto had grown to be quite good-looking. And he would just as popular as Chiaki, if it weren't for the fact he liked to act like an idiot. He still tended to listen to everything Chiaki says. Even standing out in the hall holding two buckets of water. 'Now that I think about it. Why is it that I'm always looking for Minami's opinion? How I look and how I act, I'm always wondering if she's paying attention. Maybe I actually---'

*Bonk!*

"Please try and pay attention in class Makoto. I know it's hard, but day-dream on your own time." The teacher said walking back towards the board.

Everyone snickered at Makoto. He turned to look at Chiaki, only to get a glance of her smile, before she hid it behind her notebook. Makoto put his head down to hide his embarrassment and just prayed for the school day to end.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(School is over)

Makoto walked to Chiaki's house, fixing his hair with his hands and going over all situations that could happen. He didn't want to get thrown out again, because who knows how long it'll be before he gets invited again. He got to their apartment and knocked. Kana answered the door, but didn't let him in.

"So, your finally invited back here after your last incident?" Kana said smiling.

"Yes, I am. And I'd like it if you didn't remind Minami, ah i mean Chiaki about it either," Makoto said blushing.

"Hahaha! Don't worry! Yosh! I'll help you make this the perfect visit. That way Chiaki will start inviting you over more often!" Kana yelled while punching her fist in the air.

"Alright! I'm counting on you Kana-san!" Makoto said being pulled in by Kana's energy.

(inside the Minami household around the table in living room)

"So the first thing! Stay out of her way!"

"Huh?"

"Chiaki likes her space. So pushing her or getting too close to her makes her upset. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Second! If Haruka asks for help, don't volunteer to help! It may seem rude, but Chiaki is still really attached to Haruka and tends to get jealous very easily."

"I remember." Makoto said while sighing, remembering the reason why Mako-chan was created in the first place.

"Stick by these two simple rules and you'll be just fine! There is nothing left for me to teach you."

"Thank you for everything," Makoto said while bowing.

Kana and Makoto look up to see Chiaki standing by the entrance of the room.

"Oi! what are you doing bakayarō?" Chiaki asked.

"Ah! We were just-...ah." Makoto looked down trying to think of anything to say.

"Nevermind, I'm going to go change." She said then went into her and Kana's room.

"......."

"Hmm. To bad for you Makoto. Seems like you already got off to a bad start." Kana said nodding.

"What?! Already? I'm gonna get kicked out for sure now." Makoto said hitting his head on the table.

"Don't worry! There is always hope!" Kana said slapping him on the back.

After everyone arrived, they all took out their homework and started to study for their upcoming test. That was when the trouble started. Makoto started to fidget and get sleepy. He did everything to keep himself awake, but everything he did just seemed to irritate Chiaki. He chewed on his pencil, splashed water on his face, eating snacks, but nothing worked. The last thing he remembers was staring at his homework, then darkness.

When Makoto woke up, the first thing he saw was Chiaki watching TV.

"Ah. Your finally wake. You know you shouldn't fall asleep on your homework baka, especially when you drool in your sleep." Chiaki said.

"I'm sorry!" Makoto yelled then bowed with his head on the ground. 'Please don't let her kick my out again. I was so close!' He looked up when her heard her giggle.

"You don't have to do that. You didn't have to come if you were tired, you know. Hopefully you'll stay awake longer tomorrow, right?" Chiaki said smiling.

Makoto could have cried! She was inviting him over again! Two days in a row! He was so happy.

"Of course! I should get home now. Thank you for letting me stay here."

----------------------------

Makoto left with a smile on his face and with a feeling of accomplishment. He hoped to keep this up, so that he could be around Chiaki more. Makoto's face turned red when he remembered her giggle and how she smiled at him. He was defiantly coming tomorrow!

################################################################

I really want to make this a Chiaki X Makoto fanfic. But Fujioka X Chiaki is cute too! I'm still deciding on it. I want to continue this and hope I get some good reviews. So please review and tell me what you think. If people like it I will continue. I'm trying to get back into writing, so I'm sorry if this story kinda sucks. Hopefully I will get into writing again and it will get better.

So PLEASE REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Hopefully it doesn't suck! Yay! But no, seriously I haven't written in a while and decided to update this story cause I was just reading some updated chapters of Minami-ke and it got me in the mood to write again. Plus I was re-reading some old chapters and re-watching some episodes too. I love the look on Makoto's face during that one episode when Chiaki indirectly called Makoto cute. Or the one where Chiaki gave Makoto chocolate, lol even if the chocolate did fall on the floor. XD

Disclaimer: Do not own Minami-ke because the first star in the sky won't grant my wish no matter how much I beg it too.

* * *

Chapter 2: An Obstacle?!

(At High School)

"Oi! Kana-san!"

"Huh?" Kana turned around to find Fujioka trying to get her attention.

"Oh! Bancho!" Kana yelled.

Fujioka ducked his head when everyone turned to look at him. And ran to Kana to keep her from drawing any more attention to him.

"Eh hehe. She's just kidding," Fujioka explained to curious on-lookers. "Minami! I told you, I'm not the ba-"

"Yeah, yeah. What did you want to tell me?" Kana said looking around for her friend Keiko.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I wanted to know if you could tell Chiaki-chan that I have a home-game today at 4."

"Why would she want to know that?" Kana said looking at Fujioka suspiciously.

"She had asked me to invite her to my next home game because she wanted to watch me play. But I have to get ready right after school so I don't have the chance to tell her. Could you please pass her the message?" Fujioka said smiling. "Oh! Your welcome to come watch me play too Kana-san, if your not too busy I mean," he added blushing.

"Hmmm…sorry maybe next time. Keiko said she would let me borrow her game just for today and I really want to play it. Maybe next time." Kana said still looking around. "But I'll give Chiaki the message. Have you seen Keiko anywhere around here?"

"No, not that I can-"

"Ah! Keiko!" Kana yelled pointing across the hall at a surprised Keiko. "Come back here! I need to borrow your game!" Kana yelled as she took off running after her. Fujioka watching till he only heard the echo of Keiko's scream die away. He shrugged and decided to head back to class.

(At Middle School)

Makoto sat a few seats away from Chiaki watching her talk with Yoshino and Uchida. When she laughed, his cheeks turned pink when he remembered how she had laughed at him.

"You really should just go over and talk with her instead of just watching her from over here you know."

"Huh?!" Makoto was shocked by the unexpected voice and looked to his side to see Shuichi there.

"When did you get here?" He asked.

"Hmmm….," Shuichi tapped his chin then looked over to the girls. "Just before you started fantasizing about what Chiaki-san would look like in a wedding dress and you by her side." He said with a smile.

"Wha! I was not!" Makoto yelled back with a bright red face.

"Sure you weren't."

"Urgh!" Makoto gave up and looked at Shuichi. 'When did he get to be so sarcastic? Before he was so plain, that he was even named Plain Yogurt!'

"So are you gonna ask her out?" Shuichi said still looking at the girls, not even giving Makoto a glance.

"Wha! Don't say strange things like that out loud!" Makoto yelled flustered.

"What strange things?"

Makoto looked up to see that Chiaki and the others were now by his desk.

"Ummm…"

"Well? Aren't you guys gonna tell us what you guys were talking about?" Chiaki asked.

"Oh, I was just asking him when he was gonna a-"

Makoto slaps his hand across Shuichi's mouth.

"Eh hehehe. Nothing nothing at all. He just wanted to know if I was going to uh? Ask for help on the homework! Yeah! Homework. Eheheh!"

"Then just ask. Even a baka like you can do that, right?" Chiaki said with a bored look on her face.

'Ah! She's going back to calling me names! I gotta do something before she un-invites me to her house.' Makoto thought worriedly.

"Can you help me Minami-san?" Makoto asked hopefully.

"Hmmm… I guess I can help you. We'll walk to my house together after school today. Ok?" She said walking back to her desk.

"Uh. Sure! Ok!" Makoto stammered.

"Ahhhh! Walking to her house after school together. I think we should leave them alone today and give them some private time. Hehehe." Uchida said mischievously. Yoshino and Shuichi nodded as they snuck away, while Makoto was daydreaming again.

(after school. Sorry it's rushed)

Makoto stood by the school gate excited and nervous at the same time. He was so distracted that it wasn't till after the others had passed him that he noticed they weren't waiting for Chiaki like he was.

"Hey! Where are you guys going!?"

"We decided to let you guys have some alone time!" Uchida yelled to him.

"Try not to mess it up!" Yoshino and Shuichi yelled just before they turned a corner.

"B-but I can't walk with her alone!" Makoto yelled back.

"Walk who alone?'

"Huh?" Makoto turned to see Chiaki waiting for him.

"Where are the others?" She asked looking around.

"oh, um they decided to head home instead."

"I guess that means it's just you and me then. Lets go." She said as she started walking.

Makoto ran a hand through his hair before he ran to catch up with Chiaki.

Their walk was a quite one. That only resulted in making Makoto more nervous at Chiaki's silence.

So the sight of the door to their apartment made Makoto give a sigh of relief. He had so many things he wanted to say but felt they would just make him look stupid for saying them. Once inside, Kana was the first one to great them.

"Oi! Chiaki!" Kana called.

"What." said Chiaki from behind the door to their room. She had gone in to change to regular clothes.

"Fujioka told me to tell you about his home game today at 4." Kana said calmly while playing a video game.

*Crash!*

Makoto and Kana look at the door and only heard silence.

"Oi! Chiaki. Did you hear me?" Kana yelled.

The door slams open and Chiaki stood there changed. But not in regular clothes. She was wearing a low orange long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows and a white shirt underneath to cover what the low shirt didn't. With a short gray skirt and gray stockings that reached her knees with brown boots. Then she finished it off with some silver bangles on her wrist.

"Oi, Makoto-kun we're going," Chiaki said with a serious face.

"Ok." Makoto said trying not to stare at Chiaki and her new outfit.

(At the soccer game)

Makoto grumbled as he watched Chiaki cheer for Fujioka. He recalled their walk over to the game much more talkative then their one from school. She had explained how Fujioka told her about his games and how exciting they were and how she's always wanted to see him play but they always had away games. It was their first home game in a while and Chiaki's first game.

'All she kept talking about was Fujioka this, Fujioka that! Makes me wish they had more away games.' Makoto thought to himself. But he had to admit that Fujioka was really good at the game and it was a bit exciting to watch. They watched the whole game and everyone cheered when the team won.

As soon as the game was over, Makoto lost sight of Chiaki. He ran around looking, then decided to find Fujioka to see if she was with him. When he found him, he wished he hadn't. Although he did find Chiaki, he found Chiaki in Fujioka's arms giving him a big hug. He marched over to them, so she could remember that he was there too.

"Good game Fujioka-san!" Makoto said a little forced.

"Thanks! It was a tough game but I'm glad we won." Fujioka said patting Chiaki on the head. Chiaki just had a smile on her face.

" You were really good! I never knew these games were this exciting Fujioka-kun!" Chiaki said.

"I'm glad you had fun Chiaki-chan!" Fujioka said. Makoto twitched at the fact that Fujioka called Chiaki, Chiaki-chan while he was still calling her Minami.

"I wished you had told me ahead of time so I could have had more time to get ready though." Chiaki said

"But what your wearing is nice Chiaki-chan." Fujioka said with a smile.

Chiaki blushed and thanked him.

Makoto not liking being ignored, called attention to himself.

"Fujioka! What's your cell number? That way you can email me when ever you have a game so we can come see you play more often." Makoto said with a forced smile. 'I know Chiaki will try to be at his games more now, so I might as well be there too.'

"Oh here I'll put it in." Fujioka said as he typed in the number.

Chiaki watched them exchange numbers. 'hmmm! No fair I don't have a cell. I want to know whenever he has games too.'

"Hey Makoto."

"Eh!" Makoto's face turned red and looked at Chiaki because he noticed that she had called him without any horrifics. But it seemed like Chiaki was the only one who didn't notice.

"Can you keep me updated of when Fujioka-kun has games?" Chiaki looked to the side with pink cheeks, "I don't have a cell. So I can't exchange numbers yet."

"Sure! We can go together to his games!" Makoto said excitedly.

What they didn't notice was Fujioka paying attention to them the whole time. He smiled at Makoto's plan to try and spend more time with Chiaki. Remembering his own progress with Kana, he decided to try and help Makoto. But by not letting him know he's helping, he'll feel like he did it himself. Fujioka thought to himself.

" It's getting late. How about we all go out to eat?" Fujioka suggested.

"Sure! Lets go." Chiaki said grabbing onto Fujioka's arm. Makoto stared enviously at Fujioka for having his arm grabbed by Chiaki and walked on Chiaki's other side to keep an eye on her. Fujioka noticed Makoto's stare and chuckled nervously. Not realizing the trouble that was to come from Chiaki's clingy-ness to him.

* * *

It sucked! I know! I know! I'm deeply upset at myself. *sniff sniff* but to those who actually liked it, thank you. I think as Chiaki got older she got more of a father/brother complex towards Fujioka. But to anyone else it would just look like a crush. To bad Makoto sees it that way. So right now he is starting to see Fujioka as something that will get in his way. Oh and when Fujioka is nervous or worried he will call Kana, Minami. But he will regularly call her Kana. OH and I always felt that anyone who would get a crush on Chiaki would get jealous of her relationship with Fujioka considering how close she always likes to be with him whenever he comes over. Well I think that's it. Hopefully someone will leave a review that will give me the courage to continue this. _

PLEASE REVIEW! AND NO FLAMES PLEASE!


End file.
